


Mom?

by ApocalypseLater



Category: Original Work
Genre: Apocalypse, Everyone Needs A Hug, Other, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypseLater/pseuds/ApocalypseLater
Summary: ...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Mom?

April 1st, 2020, the day the world came to an end. Quite ironic right? The day of the apocalypse on the day the world was a joke. I guess that’s why it was so deadly. Because no one believed the government when they told them the virus mutated. 

Most of us thought it was a joke when videos of decaying monstrosities attacking people went online. We just thought it was a hoax. But it was far from just that. It was just a normal day for me, staying in bed, on Netflix, doing nothing productive. Until an amber alert went out on my phone, declaring a CONOP 8888; telling everyone to now stay in at all costs, do not let anyone in no matter what you here, keep your doors locked, windows closed and blinds shut. I thought maybe it was a mistake. Maybe it was the government playing some sadistic joke because, hey, today was April Fools. But we were wrong and for some of us, us being late to react ended up being fatal. 

My dad was working that day and as soon as my mom got the announcement, the first thing she did was call his cell. To make sure he was alright, I guess. He didn’t answer. Kate ended up staying in my room that night. Too scared to sleep alone was my prediction. A few days after the announcement, my mom had started to really freak out about my Father’s fatal status. That state of panic ended with her telling us that she’d be back, and to take care of each other while she was gone. I asked her in private what her intentions were. She told me she was going to take the car to go look for Dad. She said she’d be back in at most two days. I asked her if that was a good idea, and she just looked at me, hugged me, and then took the keys and left. I guess even she knew that was an unsafe and maybe detrimental thing to do. 

We waited two more days for any sign of my Mother, or Father for that matter. We called her, but it went to voicemail. We texted her, but as I predicted we were left on delivered. After 48 hours passed, I feared for the worst. Kate saw that expression on my face and said “I know, I’m worried too. But Mom said she’d be back. She wouldn’t lie, would she?”. She put her hand on my shoulder and smiled a half-crack grin. “Let’s go watch Netflix,” 

But then as if some higher power heard her and wanted to give us a taste of irony, the power went out. That night, we all stayed in the living room. Kate, I, and our dogs. The room was lit with arrays of candles. The flames danced on the walls, creating a soothing atmosphere. I read a book as Kate slept. She hadn’t been able to sleep, the nights prior. I guess she gave into some well-needed rest. 

The next day, we heard a car roll down our gravel road. It drove into the driveway, as Kate and I watched, peeking through the blinds in our bathroom. We watched as an unhinged looking woman opened the car door and hopped out of the car. Our car. It was Mom, but she wasn’t looking too hot. She hobbled over to the door and started knocking on the door. “Let me in,” I heard her say. This wasn’t like my mom. We had a password-protected door, the only ones knowing being Dad, Kate, Mom, and I. She should know the password. 

“Let me in,”

“Mom?” Kate croaked out. “No, Kate shh,” I said quietly, putting my finger over my mouth for enthusiasm. “But, but it's mom,” Kate said, not as quiet as I would’ve liked.

“I know you hear me! Let me in,”

She was definitely annoyed by our lack of compliance.

“Cmon sweetie, let mommy in,” 

It said in a softer more friendly tone, like some last-ditch effort. Kate started to get up, but I forced her to stay down. “But, mom,” Kate said to me, starting to become upset. “That isn’t mom. She should know the password,” I told her. “Maybe, she forgot,” she said, trying to make sense of things. “She wouldn’t forget, and you know it. That isn’t mom,” I said, shaken at the realization.

“LET ME IN YOU FUCKING WHORE!” It squawked, now banging on the door. The voice was deeper now, almost too deep.

“LET ME IN YOU MISERABLE FUCKING CUNT!” It screamed, smashing it's head through the window. 

This was not my mother.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time really posting anything sooooo.. hope you enjoyed this short ass lil story lmao.


End file.
